


Leave Charlotte Alone

by youjihui



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjihui/pseuds/youjihui
Summary: This story explains why Adam Connor, Charlotte’s ex, never bothered Declan Porter again.





	1. Chapter 1

This story explains why Adam Connor, Charlotte’s ex, never bothered Declan Porter again.

Adam still wasn’t satisfied after he had beaten up Declan. He wanted the guy to stay away from Charlotte, even though he didn’t really care for her. He just enjoyed _winning_. So, losing Charlotte to a nobody like Declan made him feel like a loser. He decide to put the guy in his place.  
The next night, Adam ambushed Declan who was alone near the bar. There was no one around.  
“Hey, fuckface,” said Adam. “I told you to stay away from her. She’s mine.”  
Declan turned to look, but his face was met with a punch. He opened his mouth to say something, but Adam kicked him in the belly. The shorter guy fell to his knees and groaned, grabbing his belly.  
“…fuck you!” he managed to say which angered Adam. He was punched again in the face.  
“Is that….all you got?” he said to Adam, staring at his face angrily. “You don’t scare me. She’s mine.” Then he tried to get up to punch the taller man, but Adam dodged and punched hard him in the belly. Declan fell to his knees. The pain was almost too much for him to bear, but he wasn’t going to show his pain to the other man. He tried to get up to fight, but his body wouldn’t let him.  
Adam smiled and said, “Leave her alone, and you won’t get hurt. Got it?”  
He walked closer to the short guy and grabbed Declan’s face. “Got it, bitch?” he repeated.  
Declan tried to swing his arm at the standing man, but he was punched in the belly again. As good as he started to say something, Adam spit in his mouth and left.  
Declan was very angry at the fact that he couldn’t fight Adam. He felt very humiliated. He wouldn’t stay away from Charlotte, nor would he tell anyone about what had happened to his face.

A few days later, Adam ambushed Declan again at night.  
“Hey fuckface! I told you to stay away from her.” said Adam to Declan who was alone.  
Declan turned and said, “Ah man, you again? What the fuck do you want? I told you I wouldn’t stay- ahh!” He was punched in the face. He tried to throw a punch at the taller man, but he missed. He was punched again but this time in the belly.  
“Stop!” Declan finally pleaded.  
“Will you stay away from her?” Adam said.  
“Who’s there?!” Jack yelled, and Adam ran away. “Declan, what happened?!”  
“Nothing, man,” Declan and walked back to the bar. He wouldn’t let Adam stop him from seeing Charlotte, and so he came up with a plan.

A few nights later, after having studied Adam’s summer house and the time he usually went home, Declan went to the house with a baseball bat, waiting for him to return home. He hid himself pretty well in the dark. Soon he saw Adam and ran up to the unsuspecting man and swung the bat. Luckily, Adam had heard someone approaching him and dodged the attack. Declan tried to swing again, but Adam took the bat from his hands.  
“What the fuck are you doing?!” Adam yelled angrily and grabbed Declan by the neck.  
“Hey what’s going on there?!” someone yelled.  
“Nothing, Phil. It’s just me and my friend having a little chat,” Adam yelled back to his neighbor. Then he turned to Declan who was still struggling in the taller man’s hands.  
“Alright motherfucker. My house has cameras everywhere. You’re so going to jail!” Adam said and spit on Declan’s face.  
Declan’s face became pale. _Oh no! I can’t go to jail. This can’t be happening,_ he thought to himself.  
“P-Please…I’m sorry..I’m sure we can work something out. I’ll stay away from Charlotte,” he managed to say.  
Adam smiled, “Let’s go talk inside. There’s no one home right now.”  
He took the shorter man inside his big summer house. Declan just followed Adam silently.  
“Let’s talk in my room.” Adam said, and both entered the bedroom.  
“On your knees in front of me,” Adam commanded.  
Declan hesitated, and Adam said, “What the fuck did I tell you bitch?”  
Declan complied and got ready for a punch in the face and said, “I’m ready.”  
“For what?” Adam asked looking down at the smaller man.  
“For your punch, man” Declan replied.  
“Oh no. To make sure you really stay away from Charlotte, you need to do something for me,” Adam said.  
Declan was confused. “…like what?”  
“Like suck my dick on camera,” Adam said smiling.  
“Oh no. Fuck that! I’m not gay,” Declan replied, getting up.  
“Get the fuck down. Do you wanna go to jail? You know I’ll make it happen,” Adam said threateningly.  
Declan froze, and Adam put him down on his knees.  
“Don’t worry. I won’t share the video with anyone as long as you stay away from Charlotte,” said Adam.  
_“Video” he said? I thought it was just a picture,_ Declan thought to himself.  
“Now unzip my pants and take out my dick,” Adam commanded. He took out his phone and started recording.  
Declan couldn’t move, and so Adam slapped him hard on the face.  
“Bitch! Hurry up!” yelled Adam.  
Declan quickly did what he was told. He felt really humiliated. As soon as he took off Adam’s underwear, he saw a big, soft, sweaty dick with big balls. He could immediately smell Adam’s sweaty cock and balls.  
“Make me hard, bitch” Adam commanded.  
Declan did nothing until he was slapped again twice which made him fall. He got up and grabbed Adam’s cock. This was his first time touching a dick that wasn’t his.  
“Ewww” Declan said and he was slapped again.  
“Shut the fuck up bitch and start working,” Adam said angrily.  
Declan still hesitated, and so Adam roughly put his fingers in Declan’s mouth and used the smaller man’s saliva as lube for his cock. He grabbed Declan’s hand and moved it up and down.  
“Make me hard,” Adam commanded again.  
Defeated, Declan slowly moved his hand, stroking Adam’s cock. The cock became hard. It was thick and veiny and about 10 inches long. The head was also very thick. Declan looked at the cock with envy. He wished his own dick was this big. He felt very inferior to Adam.  
“Look at me,” Adam said, and Declan slowly looked up to meet the taller man’s gaze while stroking on the dick. Adam could see humiliation in Declan’s eyes.  
“My dick is getting dry, spit on it, bitch,” said Adam.  
Declan ignored the request.  
Adam pried Declan’s mouth open and spit in it and said, “When I tell you to do something, you do it, bitch.”  
Declan reluctantly spit on the cock in front of him a few times and started stroking faster. He wanted to the other man to cum fast, so he could be done and leave.  
Adam was enjoying this, but he didn’t want to cum yet, and so he said, “Slow down and start licking the tip.”  
Declan froze. He didn’t want to suck Adam’s cock. His face was slapped again and again until he decided to stick his tongue out to taste Adam’s precum. He felt very disgusted. Adam smiled and pushed his cock in deeper. Declan tried to get away, but Adam held him tightly.  
“I will knock your teeth out if you bite my cock,” Adam said. Declan tried his best to fight the cock inside his mouth, but Adam eventually pushed all of his length all the way in, which made Declan gag. He was still held by Adam. He now could feel Adam’s pubes on his nose. The masculine scent was too strong for him.  
_I can’t believe I have my enemy’s cock in my mouth,_ Declan thought to himself.  
Adam forcefully grabbed Declan with his left hand started face fucking the struggling smaller man.  
“Look at me,” said Adam. Declan slowly did. His eyes were now very red from his gagging earlier. The phone was still recording.  
After face fucking for a while, Adam decided that it was Declan’s turn to suck his cock, so he stopped the face fucking. He took his cock out of Declan’s mouth and said, “Suck my cock, cocksucker.”  
Declan looked up at him with pleading eyes, but he was slapped in the face again.  
“Fuck it,” Declan said to himself and tried his best to suck the dick in front of him while minding his teeth. He looked at Adam who also looked down at him the whole time. Whenever he did something good, Adam would moan, and so he used the moans to guide his dick-sucking.  
“You’re getting better” Adam said, pleased.  
Declan hated and liked the fact that he was making his enemy feel good, but he kept doing what he was doing. Soon Adam started calling him all kinds of dirty names like “bitch, cocksucker, faggot, cunt-face.”  
After a while, Adam said, “Lick my balls too, faggot.” Declan wanted to say “I’m not a faggot” but didn’t want to upset the other man, and so he moved his mouth to Adam’s heavy balls.  
“Sniff them loudly for me, bitch,” Adam said.  
Declan hesitated and was immediately slapped. He took a loud sniff of Adam’s sweaty balls.  
“Good job,” Adam said and patted Declan’s head. “Now suck ‘em. And keep looking at me.”  
Declan started licking and sucking the balls. As he looked up at Adam again, he felt that the cock was bigger than his face. As he looked more at Adam from this angle, he couldn’t help but feel a lot of envy. Adam was more masculine than he was. His face, pecs, abs, cocks, and balls were perfect, unlike his own.  
“Oh yeah, that feels good,” Adam said and moaned loudly. Soon Adam grabbed both sides of Declan’s face and inserted his cock in the mouth and roughly started fucking. He didn’t care if the smaller man gagged. The whole situation was turning him on so much. He took out all of his anger on fucking the mouth of the man who had tried to steal his girlfriend. Soon he took out his cock and screamed, “I’m cumming, you stupid faggot!”  
Before Declan could get away, Adam had shot his first loads of thick cum on the smaller man’s face which also got into his left eye. A lot also got into his mouth. Declan tried to spit the cum out, but Adam said, “You better not spit it out, bitch!”  
Declan ignored the command and tried to spit the cum out until Adam said, “swallow.”  
Declan stared at him.  
“I said ‘swallow’, cocksucker,” Adam said again and raised his hand as if to punch him.  
Declan immediately swallowed the cum. He felt like a disgusting whore. His face showed disgust.  
“Good job, bitch,” said Adam approvingly. “Now swallow the rest.” Adam scooped the rest of the cum on Declan’s face with his fingers and brought them to the smaller man’s mouth. Declan licked the fingers clean and swallowed the cum. He looked at Adam angrily.  
“Good job, I’m very pleased,” Adam said, but patted Declan’s head. He pressed the stop button on his phone and put it away. He got dressed and looked at Declan who stood up.  
“That was disgusting,” Declan finally said. “So, are we cool now?”  
“If you stay away from Charlotte, then we’re cool,” replied Adam.  
“…Okay, man, but you sure there’s nothing else I can do? I mean you don’t even care about her. I do,” Declan said, “Can we work something out? Maybe I can mow your lawn. I can do your homework. I really want to be with her, man.”  
Adam looked at Declan for a moment and realized that the smaller man actually cared for Charlotte.  
After a few seconds, Adam came up with an idea, “Ok, how about this. You become my personal cocksucker, my personal bitch, and you get to be with her?”  
Declan was shocked at the suggestion.  
“No way, man. I’m not a fag,” Declan said.  
“Alright then you don’t get to see her, and everyone will see you sucking my cock,” said Adam. “I mean you survived today. It wasn’t too bad right?”  
Declan still couldn’t believe the suggestion. After a few seconds, he said, “Alright, I’ll do it. If I get to be with Charlotte, then I’ll do it.”  
“Do what?”  
“…I’ll be your personal bitch,” said Declan looking away from humiliation.  
“Good girl,” said Adam. “Now get the fuck out of here and come back here to suck my dick. This will happen every night. Give me your phone number, and I’ll text you when I need you.”  
Declan immediately left. He didn’t want to be in Adam’s room anymore. After he went home and showered, he cried himself to sleep.

The next day, Declan pretended what he did with Adam didn’t happen. He hung out with Charlotte and worked at the bar like he had always done. Eventually late at night he received a text message from Adam.  
_Here. Now._  
He told Jack that he needed to do something important and went to Adam’s house. When he saw Adam, he was glad he didn’t get beat up like their previous encounters.  
“Hey man,” Declan said to Adam awkwardly.  
“Bitch, when you’re here to service me, you’ll call me ‘daddy’ and you will treat me with respect. Got it, faggot?”  
Declan tried to protest but was slapped in the face.  
“Hello, daddy,” He tried again.  
“That’s better,” Adam said smiling. “Now let’s get inside.”  
As soon as they got inside the front door, Adam said, “Take off your clothes, bitch.”  
Declan hesitated. “What? You-” _Smack!_ He then took off his clothes, but he left his underwear on.  
“Everything,” Adam said.  
Declan froze for a moment and took off his underwear. He covered his dick.  
“Move your hands,” said Adam.  
“No, thanks,” Declan replied.  
Adam forcefully moved Declan’s hands.  
“Hah! I knew it!” Adam said and laughed. “What the fuck is this? Your dick is so ridiculous. It’s pathetically small! I can barely see it!” He took his phone out and took lots of photos.  
Declan turned red and covered his dicklet. He felt so exposed and humiliated considering that he was naked but Adam was fully clothed.  
Adam continued, “You don’t have a dick, bitch. You have a clit! I feel sorry for Charlotte.”  
“Bet you don’t know how to fuck though!” said Declan and was immediately slapped in the face. The slap was so hard he fell to the floor.  
“Don’t talk to me like that, faggot,” said Adam angrily. “You’ll be punished for that.”  
Declan tried to get up, but Adam said, “No stay there.” Adam took out a collar and leash out of a bag nearby. “Put this on.”  
Declan stared at the objects and froze. Adam forcefully put on the collar on Declan.  
“Now you will crawl to my bedroom like a bitch that you are,” said Adam.  
When Declan wouldn’t move, Adam slapped the naked man’s ass cheeks a few times.  
Declan crawled up the stairs feeling humiliated in front of Adam. As he was going up, Adam stared at his ass and started to feel very horny. He wasn’t sure why Declan’s ass was turning him on so much. Perhaps his domination was the reason. He felt like a powerful alpha. _I’m not a fag, but this is making me so horny,_ he thought to himself. _Plus, he’s not really a guy because his dick is basically a swollen clit, so fucking that ass wouldn’t make me gay._  
Declan didn’t like that he was exposed to Adam like that but he had to suck it up.  
As soon as both of them got to the bedroom, Adam reached for Declan’s ass and spread the cheeks.  
“Man, look at that smooth, pink hole!,” Adam said as he examined Declan’s sweaty hole. “It looks almost like a pussy.”  
Declan then tried to cover his hole, but Adam slapped his hands.  
“Spread your cheeks, bitch!” said Adam. But Declan didn’t follow the order. Adam spread the cheeks himself and moved his head closer to the hole. He could smell Declan’s ass. It smelled stronger than a girl’s pussy or ass, but this didn’t bother him. He proceeded to lick the hole and thought to himself, _This is like eating a pussy. I’m so fucking horny_.  
Declan was surprised that the another man was eating his ass. He tried to get away but failed as Adam held his ass firmly. Soon he started to feel horny. He couldn’t believe rimming could be pleasurable. Adam was actually very good at this. Soon Declan became hard, but Adam didn’t notice this because even when hard his dicklet was still very small.  
After what seemed like forever, Adam circled his finger around the hole and tapped it a few times. He then inserted his dry middle finger in the hole. Declan’s hole involuntarily tried to push the foreign object. This made Adam push in more forcefully. When his finger was all the way in, he took it out and put it in front of Declan’s nose.  
“Smell your pussy, bitch,” said Adam. He stuck the finger in Declan’s mouth. “The finger is dry. Here, suck on it. Taste your pussy juice.”  
Declan was disgusted. He wanted to puke, but he obeyed.  
Adam fingered Declan again with the same finger. He then abruptly got up and said, “Undress me. Don’t make me slap you again, faggot.”  
Declan got up and slowly undressed Adam. He couldn’t help but admired the taller man’s body. He wished he had those pecs, abs, and cock which was now very hard.  
“Rub your clit. I want to see how long it is when it’s hard,” said Adam.  
“I don’t have a cli-” _Smack!_ and Declan started stroking his dicklet.  
Soon Adam realized that it had already been hard from the rimming and fingering.  
“Oh it’s already hard!” Adam said. “Let’s compare.” Then he moved his big cock closer to Declan’s dicklet.  
Declan turned bright red and tried to cover his dick. Adam slapped the hands away again. Declan looked at Adam’s dick and his own and felt very ashamed of his existence.  
“Alright, my little faggot, now I want to eat your pussy, and I want you to suck my cock,” said Adam. Then he removed the Declan’s collar and carried Declan to his bed. He made both of them get into a 69 position, with Adam lying on his back and Declan’s hole facing him. He shoved his length in Declan’s mouth and started hungrily eating Declan’s sweaty hole. Both were extremely horny. Declan initially tried to hide his horniness, but eventually he involuntarily let Adam know he was enjoying him. Both moaned loudly which made both Adam’s cock and Declan’s hole vibrate. As Adam ate the ass more aggressively, Declan sucked the cock more aggressively.  
But before Adam could cum, he got up and moved Declan from his dick.  
“You’re such a good cocksucker,” Adam said and smiled at Declan.  
Declan blushed and said, “……umm thanks? I guess.”  
“Thanks what?” said Adam smiling.  
“Thanks….daddy,” Declan said awkwardly.  
“Open your mouth,” Adam commanded, and Declan obeyed. Then he spit in the mouth.  
“Good girl,” Adam said approvingly.  
Then Adam lifted Declan up and made him lie on his back.  
“Legs up,” said Adam.  
After Declan realized what was about to happen, he tried to get away. “What the fuck!? I thought you said I had to suck your dick only!” he yelled.  
Adam wouldn’t let him get away and smacked his face. “Bitch, this is your punishment for being a bad bitch earlier!”  
“No! Please don’t! I’m not gay!” Declan said.  
Adam ignored this and pinned Declan down with his weight. After struggling for a few minutes, Declan knew he had to give up.  
Adam then lifted Declan’s legs until the knees were on Declan’s chest. He kissed the hole one more time and positioned his big mushroom head at the hole. He rubbed the head around the hole a few times before slowly inserting it.  
Declan screamed, but Adam just kept pushing in, fighting his way in the now no-longer-virgin hole.  
“It’s so hot in your pussy,” Adam commented on the heat.  
Declan held on to the sheets tightly and tried to fight the pain. It seemed like Adam was splitting him in half. His whole face was red. He was sweating profusely. He felt really full.  
“Just relax, bitch. I’m not even all the way in yet,” said Adam and then he leaned closer to Declan’s face.  
Declan tried to relax his hole and looked angrily at Adam which made Adam smile. Soon Adam was all the way in. Declan could feel Adam’s pubes on his cheeks.  
“I’m in,” said Adam. The thought that he was in his enemy’s hole made his cock pulse. “Your pussy in mine. Oh I know why it was hard to get in. I need more lube.” He took his whole length out and spit on his cock and on Declan's hole. Then he pushed his cock back into the resisting hole. It was easier to get in, but it was still hard. Adam kept pushing in one more time until he was fully in again. “I’m in again. Now open your mouth for daddy.”  
Declan was in tears but opened his mouth for Adam to spit in.  
“Just hold on to your knees,” said Adam, and Declan obeyed.  
After a few seconds, Adam started to move which made Declan scream again. He ignored the scream and continued moving his dick in and out.  
“It hurts so bad,” said Declan. “Please take it out. I’m not gay.”  
Adam ignored him and started fucking him harder and harder. During this process, Declan let out a few embarrassing farting sounds from his hole, which made him blush.  
Adam laughed and said, “you’re such a nasty faggot.”  
A moment later, he took out his phone and filmed Declan getting fucked hard for a few minutes. The smaller man looked very pathetic as he hold his knees for a man with a bigger cock to fuck him mercilessly.  
Adam was pleased with this. He then put the phone away and resumed fucking. Sometimes he would take his length all the way out and slammed the whole thing back in. Declan screamed and screamed, but Adam wouldn’t stop. Eventually he was tired of screaming, and the pain started to turn into pleasure, although the pain never really fully went away. Declan stopped screaming and started moaning  
Adam noticed this and smiled. “You like this, huh, faggot? You don’t deserve Charlotte.”  
“I don’t like this!” Declan protested while getting fucked roughly.  
Adam just ignored his protest and resumed fucking. Eventually Declan moaned louder and louder which turned Adam on even more. Adam moved his sweaty face really close to Declan’s. Both were moaning loudly. They stared intently into each other’s eyes. Declan then moved hands to grab Adam’s muscular back and tried to put his ankles on Adam’s shoulders. Even Adam’s back made Declan feel inferior. They were in this position for a while until Adam’s pace was quicker and quicker.  
“I’m cumming! A real man’s gonna breed your pussy!” yelled Adam. “Take my loads, faggot!”  
Soon Adam shot his loads in Declan’s abused hole and collapsed on top of Declan while his cock was still inside.  
Declan tried to push the bigger man away but Adam held him tight and whispered “Clean your daddy’s dick, bitch.” Then he got up and took out his dick from the cummy hole.  
“No way! That’s disgusting!” said Declan. He could feel Adam’s cum leaking out of his hole.  
“Don’t make daddy angry!” Adam said and lifted Declan up. Then he pushed the smaller man’s face to his dick. “Clean it! Taste your own pussy juice and my cum!”  
Declan closed his lips tightly, and Adam pinched the smaller man’s nostrils. Eventually Declan opened his mouth for Adam. He reluctantly cleaned the dick. The smell was unbearable. Once the dick was clean, Adam pulled Declan close to himself with Declan’s back on Adam’s chest and said, “Go to bed, bitch. Tonight you sleep with me. You did really well today. Daddy’s gonna reward you with something tomorrow.”  
Declan couldn’t help but feel proud that he made Adam pleased with his performance. He didn’t realize that his own dicklet was still hard. When he tried to jerk off, his hand was slapped away by Adam.  
“The only cock that should matter to you is mine, bitch,” said Adam. “The only sex organ that you can derive pleasure from is your asshole since you’re not a real man like me. You’re just a bitch with a swollen clit. From now on, when you feel horny, you have to make me cum not you. Okay, bitch?”  
Declan tried to protest, but he was too tired. Both eventually fell asleep. The room smelled of nasty sex.  



	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Declan woke up when he felt a sharp pain in his sore hole. Then he realized that Adam was fucking him mercilessly. He started to scream, but Adam quickly put his dirty underwear in Declan’s mouth. Then Adam lifted Declan up, so the smaller man could be on all fours. He pulled Declan’s hair roughly while they were doing doggy style. He would sometimes smack Declan’s ass cheeks until they were red. He let go of Declan’s hair and spread the smaller man’s cheeks. He could see his thick cock moving in and out of Declan’s abused pink ring. This made Adam hornier. After a while, Declan’s muffled screams turned into moans, whereas Adam had been moaning the whole time. Declan was hard again.  
“There you go. Daddy’s dirty little faggot is finally enjoying this. Good morning, bitch,” said Adam smiling at the moaning Declan. Adam took the underwear out of Declan’s mouth. He could hear Declan moan louder.  
After a while, Adam’s pace quickened, but he didn’t want to cum in Declan’s hole this time. He resisted the urge to cum inside. He took out his cock and quickly moved to Declan’s mouth and came inside it.  
“Enjoy your breakfast, you nasty faggot,” said Adam. Declan struggled to get away, but Adam wouldn’t let him. The smaller man had to swallow Adam thick loads. He could also taste his own ass. It was so disgusting. He needed a shower really bad.  
“Good girl,” said Adam and pulled out his deflated cock. Declan was still hard, but before he could reach down to touch his dick, Adam said, “Remember what daddy said.”  
Declan looked at Adam angrily and left his hard dicklet alone.  
“Now let’s go take a shower,” said Adam. “Put this leash on yourself.” Declan tiredly did what he was told.  
“Good girl. Now go to the bathroom over there on all fours,” said Adam holding the leash, while Declan crawled to the bathroom with his hard dicklet. The taller man enjoyed the view of Declan’s ass. He spanked it a few times as they were approaching the bathroom.  
“Do I have to shower with you?” said Declan when they arrived at their destination.  
Adam immediately slapped the smaller man’s face. “Bitch, did you forget how to address me?”  
Declan tried again, “um…..Daddy, do I have to shower with you? I need some privacy.” He then blushed.  
“Faggot, your body belongs to me right now. You don’t need any privacy,” replied Adam. “Now let’s go.” Adam lifted Declan up and removed the collar. The smaller man held onto Adam’s neck, while the backs of his thighs were held by Adam. Adam pushed Declan’s face to the side of his face and walked to the shower. He didn’t mind Declan’s hard dick on his belly. Before he let go of Declan, he inserted his middle finger in Declan’s abused hole and gently fingered the hole for a few seconds. Declan just let Adam do what he wanted to do with his ass. When both were standing, Adam said, “Help me shower. You can touch my anywhere except for my ass because I’m not a fag like you. When you’re done, you can shower yourself. And you better not cum in my shower.”  
Declan reluctantly started cleaning Adam’s body from head to toe.  
“Look at my dick and your clit,” Adam said. “Which one is better?”  
Declan looked at Adam puzzlingly. “Um…”  
“What’s wrong with your clit?” Adam asked.  
“It’s….very small….compared to yours… I mean to your cock…” Declan said shyly.  
“That’s right. You don’t deserve to fuck anyone with that clit. You need a real man like me to fuck your pussy,” said Adam. “This is the only way you’ll be sexually meaningful. You should be ashamed to call yourself a man. Do you understand, faggot?”  
Declan paused and was slapped in the face. Then he said, “Yes, I understand….D-..Daddy.”  
Adam smiled and patted Declan’s head and said, “that’s my little faggot.”  
Declan resumed cleaning Adam’s body. When he was done, Adam cleaned his own ass and stepped outside of the shower. Declan started to clean his body while Adam was still watching. When Declan got to clean his sore hole, Adam said, “Make sure you clean your pussy real good for daddy.”  
Declan blushed and pushed his fingers deeper to clean his hole. Then he turned to his hard dicklet. He tried very hard not to cum, but as soon as he touched it, he shot his loads.  
“What the fuck did I tell you bitch!” Adam said angrily.  
“Umm.. I’m sorry! I’m sorry daddy” Declan said.  
“Clean that shit up! I don’t want some faggot cum in my shower!” Adam yelled.  
Declan tried his best to clean the lower part of the wall and the floor.  
“You’re gonna get punished tonight, you clumsy bitch,” Adam said.  
“I’m sorry.. Please forgive me, daddy!” Declan pleaded.  
“Shut the fuck up. Just finish cleaning yourself up,” said Adam, and Declan did. Both of them left the shower. Adam was dressed in new clothes, but Declan was dressed in his clothes from the night before. Adam finally let Declan go home.

That night Declan was made to do the same things he did when he first saw Adam at his home. He got naked on all fours and put the collar on himself. He greeted Adam was “Hello, daddy.” Adam walked Declan upstairs to the bedroom again.  
The room still smelled like nasty sex from the night before. Declan’s hole was very sore from the abuse from the previous night.  
“Undress me and suck my cock,” commanded Adam.  
Declan hesitated and was slapped immediately. Adam could not wait, so he undressed himself and shoved his sweaty cock down Declan’s throat and started fucking it. Declan gagged and tried to calm Adam down by rubbing the taller man’s thighs. This pleased Adam, and so he took out his cock. Declan reached in and started sucking the thick cock. He looked up to meet Adam’s gaze to please the taller man.  
“That’s my little faggot,” said Adam and he smiled and spit on Declan’s face.  
After sucking Adam’s cock for a while, Adam lifted Declan up and carried him to his bed.  
“For your punishment, you’ll make me cum with your pussy within five minutes. If I don’t cum by then, you’ll get smacked in the face three times,” said Adam.  
“But.. That’s impossi-” _Smack!_  
“Get to work now bitch!” said Adam and sat down on his bed with his hard dick pointing up.  
Declan looked at Adam.  
“What the fuck are you waiting for, faggot. The clock is ticking,” said Adam looking at the clock.  
Declan realized this and ran to Adam’s dick and tried sitting on it with his back facing Adam. This was the first time he had to initiate the fucking with Adam. Adam just sat there smiling.  
Declan tried to push himself down the thick cock, but his hole was fighting the cock.  
“Three minutes left, bitch,” Adam said.  
Declan frantically tried to lower himself and then screamed at the pain. His body involuntarily got up from the cock. Then he lowered himself down again and screamed. But his body wouldn’t let him go lower. He tried sitting one more time, and this time he sat all the way down. The pain was unbearable. He tried moving up and down while putting his hands on Adam’s laps.  
“One minute,” Adam said.  
Declan moved faster, there wasn’t enough time to make Adam cum.  
“Time’s up, bitch,” said Adam.  
“Oh plea-” _Smack! Smack! Smack!_  
Declan felt dizzy. Then he remembered from last night that he needed more lube.  
“Five minutes. Go,” said Adam.  
“You have lube?” asked Declan. “You have lube, daddy?”  
Adam did not respond. Declan was sweating profusely. He then ran around the room to find some lube. After one minute of not finding any lube, he frantically ran back to Adam and spit on the thick cock a few times. Then he tried sitting back down. It was easier to get in but the pain was only slightly lower. He started fucking himself fast.  
“Two minutes,” said Adam, smiling.  
Declan tried his best to fuck himself harder, but Adam wouldn’t cum. Then he got up and now faced Adam who was smiling. The smaller man tried sitting down on the cock while straddling Adam.  
“One minute,” said Adam.  
Declan tried fucking himself again. This time he tried squeezing his sore hole. Adam seemed to like this.  
“Thirty seconds,” said Adam.  
Declan moved faster. Then he frantically pushed Adam down, so the taller man could lie down on the bed. Then Declan moved up and down and said, “Please cum for me daddy. This stupid nasty faggot wants to make you cum so bad.”  
Adam became hornier, and Declan could see this from the taller man’s face.  
“Time’s up, bitch!” Adam yelled and he got up to smack Declan’s face three times.  
Declan felt dizzy after the smacking, but he now knew how to make Adam cum faster. His own cock hardened at the thought.  
“Five minutes. Go,” said Adam.  
This time Declan pushed Adam down like last time and started riding Adam’s cock hard again. “Oh daddy, your cock tastes so good. It’s so big. I love it when you fuck my faggot hole. I love it when you eat my pussy,” said Declan as he rode the cock hard. The pain was turning to pleasure. “Please cum for me. I love your cock. My clit is worthless. Your cock is the only thing that matters to me in my life. I love your heavy balls. Mine are too small like tiny little marbles. I don’t deserve to have them.”  
Adam was very turned on by all of this. He couldn’t believe Declan was becoming a really dirty whore.  
“Please cum for me. Cum now. I want to taste your seeds. I want to taste a real man like you, daddy,” Declan said.  
Adam looked at the clock and said, “one minute!”  
Declan moved faster and faster. He kept saying those degrading words.  
“Thirty seconds!” Adam yelled. He was in heaven. Declan was getting way better at this.  
“3 seconds…..2…..” Adam counted and when Declan squeezed his hole, Adam shot loads of his seeds into Declan.  
Both of them were happy. “I made it!” said Declan.  
“That’s my little faggot,” said Adam approvingly. “Your pussy is getting stronger. Good job, bitch.”  
Declan smiled at Adam, and both got up. As the cum was leaking out, Adam scooped it up and bought his hand to Declan’s mouth. Declan reluctantly licked the hand clean. His own dick was still hard, but he didn’t dare to touch it. He lay down on the bed. He was very tired.  
“You’re forgetting something, my little fag,” said Adam and pointed to his dick.  
“Oh,” Declan said, and lowered his head to clean Adam’s dirty dick. After the dick was clean, Adam ordered Declan rub his feet. Declan rubbed Adam’s feet until he fell asleep. Adam decided not to wake Declan up and lifted the smaller man up to his chest like the night before. Both slept like that together.  


The next few weeks, Adam tried different sex positions with Declan. Sometimes he would make Declan ride his cock or sucking his dick while he was watching TV. Declan would never masturbate in front of Adam because Adam would shame him for using his dicklet. But there were times when Declan would cum without touching his dick while getting fucked by Adam. Whenever this happened, Adam would get mad because he didn’t want someone else’s cum on his body. Declan would often have to apologize and clean his cum off with his mouth.  
Both were getting used to each other. Adam was used to Declan’s scent and vice versa. Declan was also used to being abused and called names while getting fucked. He eventually stopped saying “no” to Adam when he was asked to suck Adam’s unwashed dick, eat cum, and clean Adam’s dick that had been in his ass. It was becoming easier for Declan to address Adam as “daddy.” It seemed like he eventually accepted his fate as being Adam’s bitch.  
After a few months of intense sex, the two got to know each other a little better. Adam wasn’t as cruel to Declan anymore, but the sex was still very intense. Adam would find new tricks as well as new ways to humiliate Declan. Declan still hung out with Charlotte, and nobody knew he was Adam’s bitch.  
One day when Adam who was fully clothed was making Declan who was naked give him a lab dance in high heels, he smiled and called to Declan, “Little faggot! Stop!”  
Declan turned around. His ignored, hard dicklet was lightly tied in a red ribbon bow. Then he said, “You don’t like it, daddy? I practiced this dance.”  
“No I love it. Your ass is amazing as usual,” replied Adam still smiling.  
“Then what daddy?” Declan asked innocently. He turned his ass to Adam and rubbed his hole seductively. “Don’t you like this pussy?” Then he twerked in Adam’s face.  
“No, I love your pussy,” replied Adam and put his face in Declan’s ass to kiss the hole. Then he pulled Declan down, so the smaller man could sit on his lab.  
“What’s wrong, daddy?” Declan asked.  
“There’s one thing I haven’t done with you,” said Adam and sucked on Declan’s left nipple. Then he pulled Declan closer to him and gave the smaller man a passionate kiss. Declan was surprised initially but responded to the kiss. He could smell his own ass in the kiss. After making out for a while, Adam said, “I’m actually very jealous of Charlotte now. You don’t have to be my bitch anymore if you don’t want to. If you wanna be with her, I won’t stop you.”  
Declan paused for a moment.  
“Daddy, you don’t want me anymore?” he asked, confused. “Of course I wanna be your bitch. I love every inch of you.” Declan then got on his knees and undid Adam’s pants and underwear. Then he kissed the tip of Adam’s cock which was leaking precum and started expertly giving Adam a blowjob. He deep-throated Adam a few times.  
Before Declan could make his alpha cum, he was pulled up and kissed again. That night, they passionately made love. The sex was more intense and nastier than usual, but Adam treated Declan more like a girlfriend than his bitch. Declan resumed his relationship with Charlotte while sleeping with Adam.  



End file.
